


In the Vents (or, What Impostors Really Do Down There)

by Nisle (Elsin)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Bonbonathon, Gen, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Nisle
Summary: amigurumi among us character created byDalia! photo taken by me lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	In the Vents (or, What Impostors Really Do Down There)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> amigurumi among us character created by [Dalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalia)! photo taken by me lol


End file.
